


Deadpool Vs Spider Man

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute boys, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Family Dinner, Fluff, Happy, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian good boyfriend, M/M, Mickey gets what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: I was ask to do prompts , With Deadpool and Spider man this what  I came up with.





	

Ian loves it when Mickey is sweet.  
Mostly it's when he wants something out of Ian. He gets this look in his eyes, hoping his boyfriend gets the hint. Sometimes it’s annoyingly cute, other times not so much. Like now, they are at a family dinner with Lip and his new girlfriend and Mickey can’t stand her because she isn’t Mandy. Ian loves that about Mickey.   
“What?” Ian whispered towards his restless boyfriend.

"Can we go home early?” Mickey asks.

"Why?”

“'Cause I wanted to spend time with you not fucking share you. That’s why.”

Ian smiles. “I love you too and yes we can.” He said knowing that’s what Mickey wanted to hear. He was right.

“Thanks.” smiled Mickey happily knowing he got what he wanted.

He loved his family, he did. But it was Ian’s family and he just wanted it to be them. Alone. He adored his boyfriend and he wanted the redhead all to himself. So Ian said goodbye after they ate. He explained he had to work early so he needed to get to bed since he had to be up at center time.

Mickey was more excited to watch the new movie they’d gotten on their way home. Dead pool and spider man were his favorite films ever.

“Who do you think I am?” asked Ian.

Mickey just smiled. “You are more like spider man dude. And I am more like Dead pool.”

“You are just saying that cause spider man wears red.” smirks Ian.

“So does Dead pool you dumb shit.” Mickey retorts playfully.

“True.” laughs Ian knowing Mickey knows a little too much about comics to know the little bit of facts like the colors they wear.

“Anyway.” Mickey continues. “You’re more like spider man than anything.”

“Really?” smiled Ian pulling Mickey closer to his side. “We are not even close to the house yet.” Whined Mickey. He still wasn't used to public display of affection but he was getting there.

“We can just kiss no one cares.” said Ian kissing Mickey out in the open street.

“Hmm we can do more though once we get home?”

“Yeah love we can.” Ian agrees with a grin.

“Then shut the fuck up and walk faster!” Mickey smirked and took off jogging.

Ian yelled, “Hey, wait for me!” as he followed with a jog of his own.

He loved his boyfriend more than anything in the world. He was blessed that someone like Mickey can love him and he can love him back just as much. They had their ups and downs but together and with the help from their friends and family, they can have this love and be happy. He had Mickey's love, his loyalty and the knowledge made Ian go about his life so much happier. 

They made it to Mickey’s home, his childhood house where he still lives with his brothers. A lot had changed once their father died. Ian smiled knowing how much free Mickey was now. His boyfriend jumped on the front steps like kid and smiled at Ian.

“I love it when it’s just us you know.”

Ian smiled knowing he felt the same way. And when he told Mickey that they both smiled at each other before going in. Mickey hurried and got changed into his pajamas as did Ian. They then popped in the movie to watch it. Mickey snuggled into the couch with his blanket and onto Ian’s side. Spider man was indeed Ian and he had his dead pool too. He kisses the top of Mickey's head and settles in for the movie.


End file.
